t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 12
the title for this tournament is T2T Warrior 12:The Course Strikes Back! the ANW format will be used and the ANW 7 obstacles will be used which means MANY new obstacles! the qualifiers will be held in Tokyo, Pittsburgh, Manchester, Jakarta, Ho Chi Minh City And Finally Sydney if anyone clears they are guaranteed a spot in the next round to come after the one they cleared in in qualifying the top 30 move on more than 30 clear and in city finals the top 15 move on more than 15 clear would probably never happen anyway and there are 3 different host teams Japan:Wataru Ogasawara, Keisuke Hatsuta, Azumi Ana UK:Ben Shephard, Roman Kemp Than Chris Kamara cuz he is annoying, Rochelle Humes USA:Matt Iseman, Akbar Gbaja-Biamila, Kristine Leahy Qualifying Round Tokyo 1 quintuple steps NEW 50/46 2 mini silk slider NEW 46/32 3 balance bridge NEW 32/22 4 spin cycle NEW 22/21 5 hourglass drop NEW 21/6 6 warped wall MODIFIED 6/6 Top 30 more 1 Morimoto Yusuke (CLEAR 0:39) 2 Kawaguchi Tomohiro (CLEAR 0:45) 3 Urushihara Yuuji (CLEAR 0:49) 4 Matatchi Ryo (CLEAR 0:53) 5 Hioki Masashi (CLEAR 0:58) 6 Nagano Makoto (CLEAR 1:03) 7 Shingo Yamamoto (5. Hourglass Drop 0:43) 8 Darvish Kenji (5. Hourglass Drop 0:49) 9 Sato Jun (5. Hourglass Drop 1:01) 10 Yamamoto Keitaro (5. Hourglass Drop 1:09) 11 Tsukada Ryoichi (5. Hourglass Drop 1:17) 12 Nagasaki Shunsuke (5. Hourglass Drop 1:26) 13 Tada Tatsuya (5. Hourglass Drop 1:29) 14 Toshihiro Takeda (5. Hourglass Drop 1:29) 15 Takahashi Kenji (5. Hourglass Drop 1:33) 16 Araki Naoyuki (5. Hourglass Drop 1:34) 17 Yamada Katsumi (5. Hourglass Drop 1:36) 18 Kanno Hitoshi (5. Hourglass Drop 1:43) 19 Yamada Koji (5. Hourglass Drop 1:45) 20 Mori Wataru (5. Hourglass Drop 1:46) 21 Kyan Yutaka (5. Hourglass Drop 1:48) 22 Matsuda Daisuke (4. Spin Cycle 0:16) 23 Bunpei Shiratori (3. Balance Bridge 0:09) 24 Nakagawa Takaharu (3. Balance Bridge 0:13) 25 Yuumi Semiya (3. Balance Bridge 0:17) 26 Kane Kosugi (3. Balance Bridge 0:23) 27 Sakuma Kota (3. Balance Bridge 0:24) 28 Shinya Kishimoto (3. Balance Bridge 0:27) 29 Hidekazu Inoue (3. Balance Bridge 0:31) 30 Arashida Ryoichi (3. Balance Bridge 0:38) Pittsburgh 1 quintuple steps 50/47 2 big dipper NEW 47/44 3 floating tiles NEW 44/41 4 modified ring toss NEW 41/38 5 bungee road NEW 38/36 6 warped wall 36/34 Top 30 more 1 Paul Kasemir CLEAR 1:03 2 Lorin Ball CLEAR 1:07 3 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 1:10 4 Van Tran CLEAR 1:12 5 Dustin McKinney CLEAR 1:16 6 Gordon White CLEAR 1:18 7 Adam Mihm CLEAR 1:20 8 Sam Sann CLEAR 1:23 9 P.J Granger CLEAR 1:27 10 Jessie Graff CLEAR 1:34 11 Michelle Warnky CLEAR 1:36 12 Noah Kaufman CLEAR 1:40 13 Jon Alexis Jr CLEAR 1:47 14 Jo Jo Bynum CLEAR 1:49 15 Ian Dory CLEAR 1:53 16 Pavel Fesyuk CLEAR 1:58 17 Isaac Caldiero CLEAR 2:00 18 Nika Muckelroy CLEAR 2:03 19 Brian Arnold CLEAR 2:09 20 Mathis "The Kid" Owhadi CLEAR 2:11 21 Geoff Britten CLEAR 2:14 22 Brian Orosco CLEAR 2:16 23 Sean Darling-Hammond CLEAR 2:20 24 Alan Adams CLEAR 2:22 25 Kacy Catanzaro CLEAR 2:25 26 Jamie Rahn CLEAR 2:28 27 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 2:30 28 Meagan Martin CLEAR 2:33 29 Ben Melick CLEAR 2:39 30 Jeremiah Morgan CLEAR 2:41 31 Tavares Chambliss CLEAR 2:44 32 Caitlin Shukwit CLEAR 2:47 33 Brian Beckstrand CLEAR 2:48 34 Maggie Owen CLEAR 2:56 Manchester 1 quintuple steps 50/45 2 tilting slider NEW 45/28 3 spinning log 7 version NEW 28/22 4 cargo crossing NEW 22/16 5 swinging spikes NEW 16/12 6 warped wall 12/12 Top Competitors 1 Dan Osbourne CLEAR 0:46 2 Mike Snow CLEAR 0:50 3 Katie McDonnell CLEAR 0:53 4 Fizz Hood CLEAR 0:55 5 Deren Perez CLEAR 0:58 6 Salman Dar CLEAR 1:01 7 Ali Hay CLEAR 1:04 8 Imogen Horrocks CLEAR 1:17 9 Dominic Cambriani CLEAR 1:34 10 Georgia Munroe CLEAR 1:40 11 Jonny Urszuly CLEAR 2:22 12 Kristina Ledingham CLEAR 2:31 13 Jackie Le 5. swinging spikes 0:36 14 Andrew Slater 5. swinging spikes 0:39 15 Matt Varela-Christie 5. swinging spikes 0:41 16 Sebastien Foucan 5. swinging spikes 0:51 17 Chris De Stefano 4. cargo crossing 0:17 18 Sorsha Riley 4. cargo crossing 0:20 19 Chloe Henry 4. cargo crossing 0:22 20 Saskia Neville 4. cargo crossing 0:25 21 Timothy Shieff 4. cargo crossing 0:29 22 Owen "The Stuff" McKenzie 4. cargo crossing 0:31 23 Dean Cheetham 3. spinning log 0:14 24 JJ Heath 3. spinning log 0:16 25 Johann Drayne 3. spinning log 0:16 26 Katie Birch 3. spinning log 0:19 27 Shirley Darlington 3. spinning log 0:21 28 Tristan Steed 3. spinning log 0:23 29 Richard Gardner 2. tilting slider 0:06 30 Mohammad Moinuddin 2. tilting slider 0:07 Jakarta 1 quintuple steps 2 rolling log MODIFIED 3 paddle boards NEW 4 tyre swing NEW 5 double tilt ladder NEW 6 warped wall Competitors 1 Adnan Buchari CLEAR 1:00 2 Angga Cahya CLEAR 1:03 3 Chandra CLEAR 1:07 4 Putra Waluya CLEAR 1:09 5 Martua Ambarita CLEAR 1:12 6 Murtadlo CLEAR 1:14 7 Zico Desriera CLEAR 1:19 8 Amudin 6. warped wall 1:22 9 Muhammad Luky 5. double tilt ladder 0:49 10 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 5. double tilt ladder 0:51 11 Hadid Hammami 5. double tilt ladder 0:54 12 Lutfianto 5. double tilt ladder 0:58 13 Herlina Gitaningsih 5. double tilt ladder 1:00 14 Agus Mulyono 5. double tilt ladder 1:03 15 Johan Wahyudi 5. double tilt ladder 1:07 16 Rizky Prasetyo 5. double tilt ladder 1:10 17 Puji Lestari 4. tyre swing 0:32 18 Edi Suswanto 4. tyre swing 0:34 19 Herman 4. tyre swing 0:36 20 Janathan Ginting 4. tyre swing 0:39 21 Nur Alfita Rahma 4. tyre swing 0:41 22 Randy Samuel Wirawan 4. tyre swing 0:44 23 Aspar Jaelolo 4. tyre swing 0:47 24 Muji Mulyani 4. tyre swing 0:50 25 M. Sofyan 3. paddle boards 0:19 26 Andre Pramana 3. paddle boards 0:23 27 Tomoko Kaneko 3. paddle boards 0:25 28 Pandi Ahmad 2. rolling log 0:06 29 Irwan Santoso 2. rolling log 0:09 30 Irpan Saepurohman 2. rolling log 0:11 Ho Chi Minh City 1 quintuple steps 50/44 2 log grip 44/27 3 snake crossing NEW 27/21 4 wind chimes NEW 21/17 5 devil steps 17/8 6 warped wall 8/5 Competitors 1 Truong Van Loc CLEAR 0:52 2 Le Van Thuc CLEAR 0:57 3 Tang Tanh Hau CLEAR 1:01 4 Nguyen Tan Phong CLEAR 1:03 5 Nguyen Cong Binh CLEAR 1:10 6 Do Van Quang 6. warped wall 1:06 7 Do Duy Quan 6. warped wall 1:10 8 Ho Thi Ngoc Bich 6. warped wall 2:04 9 Nguyen Phouc Huynh 5. devil steps 0:39 10 Nguyen Le Tuyet Nhi 5. devil steps 0:42 11 Le Nhat Minh 5. devil steps 0:45 12 Do Dang Hoang Trung 5. devil steps 0:48 13 Thap Luong Quy Anh 5. devil steps 0:51 14 Nguyen Quang Minh 5. devil steps 0:55 15 Truong Hung Cuong 5. devil steps 0:57 16 Vi Quang Thoi 5. devil steps 0:59 17 Le Van Ngoc 5. devil steps 1:04 18 Nguyen Quoc Tu 4. wind chimes 0:28 19 Le Xuan Canh 4. wind chimes 0:31 20 Le Minh Phuong 4. wind chimes 0:33 21 Vo Van Long 4. wind chimes 0:34 22 Le Quang Tung 3. snake crossing 0:12 23 Ngo Van Hung 3. snake crossing 0:15 24 Chu Van Ban 3. snake crossing 0:16 25 Vu Phu Nha 3. snake crossing 0:19 26 Pham Van Duy 3. snake crossing 0:21 27 Nguyen Duc Thuy Tram 3. snake crossing 0:23 28 Phan Minh Thang 2. log grip 0:06 29 Nguyen Xuan Tu 2. log grip 0:07 30 Le Van Binh 2. log grip 0:07 Sydney 1 quintuple steps 50/46 2 jump hang MODIFIED 7 version 46/31 3 log runner NEW 31/26 4 monkey pegs NEW 26/18 5 i-beam cross NEW 18/8 6 warped wall 8/8 Competitors 1 Ashlin Herbert CLEAR 1:34 2 Zed Colback CLEAR 1:39 3 Sam Goodall CLEAR 1:42 4 Olivia Vivian CLEAR 1:47 5 Alex Bigg CLEAR 1:50 6 Kirby Gibbons CLEAR 1:54 7 Tom O Halloran CLEAR 1:57 8 Jeffrey Merc CLEAR 2:06 9 Ben Polson 5. i-beam cross 0:58 10 Ben Cossey 5. i-beam cross 1:03 11 Linda Buttgieg 5. i-beam cross 1:09 12 Emma Wade 5. i-beam cross 1:10 13 Tom Hazell 5. i-beam cross 1:12 14 Lee Cossey 5. i-beam cross 1:15 15 Tuan Nguyen 5. i-beam cross 1:18 16 Rory Garton-Smith 5. i-beam cross 1:21 17 Georgia Bonora 5. i-beam cross 1:23 18 Andrea Hah 5. i-beam cross 1:27 19 Amy Stephenson 4. monkey pegs 0:46 20 Jack Wilson 4. monkey pegs 0:48 21 Sebastian Kliesch 4. monkey pegs 0:51 22 Frank Crispo 4. monkey pegs 0:55 23 Miki Simankevicius 4. monkey pegs 0:58 24 Luke Stahl 4. monkey pegs 1:04 25 Jack Gooch 4. monkey pegs 1:06 26 Rod Thorncraft 4. monkey pegs 1:09 27 Gaz Griffiths 3. log runner 0:43 28 Matt Tsang 3. log runner 0:44 29 Zayn Wealthall 3. log runner 0:46 30 Jake Abel 3. log runner 0:47 City Finals Another Chance Stage